Chapter
by Masapam
Summary: Historias cortas veredicas con los personajes de Naruto. Muchas parejas, muchas categorías.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO ÚNICO:**_

En el norte de Konoha abunda un pájaro de copete rojo, alas negras, pecho blanco y muslos rojos; su canto es triste, como una letanía doliente. La leyenda cuenta que era un hombre bueno y feliz, que vivía en un monte en compañía de su esposa. Ambos se querían mucho. Un día, un grupo de soldados se enfrentará en su rancho y lo llevo a luchar contra supuestos invasores, Sasuke Uchiha se despidió de su esposa y, para calmar el dolor de la partida, le prometió que regresaría de cualquier manera.

Pasaron días, meses, años ... El soldado no volvía. Pero la esposa no dejaba de esperarlo, porque estaba convencida de que Sasuke no faltaría a su palabra.

Una mañana de verano, sobre un árbol cercano, la mujer vio un pájaro extraño que la contemplaba fijamente. Movida por la curiosidad se acercó y entonces el pájaro comenzó a cantar tristemente. Tenían los colores del uniforme de los soldados: copete rojo, como la gorra; alas negras como los brazos; pecho blanco, como la chaqueta y la camisa; y muslos rojos, como los pantalones.

Comprendió que era su esposo, el cual, muerto en alguna batalla, se había transformado en un pájaro.

La esposa no pudo sobrellevar la pena y poco tiempo después murió. Dios, para apremiar su amor y fidelidad, la frecuencia también en ave de igual especie para acompañar a quien tanto amaba.

* * *

¿Les gusta? ¿Alguna historia o pareja en especial?


	2. Chapter 2

** LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_**CAPITULO ÚNICO **_

Soy de Japón y cuando cumplí 13 años me di cuenta de que era lesbiana.

Esto lo mantuve en secreto por el terror que me ocasionaba que mi familia no me aceptaá. Me mantuve muy concentrado en mis estudios por lo cual me volví la mejor estudiante del colegio y califique para un programa de educación superior, es decir para estudiantes avanzados.

Tuve 16 años, entonces ya pesar de todo siempre evite acercarme mucho a las personas por miedo a que descubrieran mi secreto. En aquel instituto conocí a una chica que me observaba mucho, yo la ignoraba porque yo ponía nerviosa ya que era muy atractiva y aterrorizaba que se diera cuenta que me gustaba.

Sabía pocas cosas sobre ella, apenas sabía su nombre y era Ino. Había escuchado rumores de que era judía y que sus padres eran muy ricos.

Pase un año entero evadiéndola y concentrándome en los estudios hasta que finalmente elegiste un grupo de cálculo para competir en un concurso nacional, y tanto ella como yo fuimos elegidas. Por lo tanto teníamos que ir acompañadas de una tutora a la capital de Japón.

Allí la conocí mucho mejor y yo sentí terrible porque no dejaba pensar en besarla o estar con ella. El último día que está en nuestro hotel la tutora nos dejó solas una noche, luego de que se fue escuché que me tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto y era ella, estaba invitando a ver una película. Acepte pero luego me arrepentí porque se puso muy cerca de mí cuando nos acomodamos en la cama. En ningún momento mi corazón dejó de latir acelerado, quería irme de la habitación y ya no confiaba en que podría controlarme estando cerca de ella, pero al notar mi frustración me tomo de la mano para luego besarme. Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Jamás pensé que podrías sentir las cosas que sentí con ella, a partir de entonces comenzamos a vernos escondidos y ya que éramos las mejores estudiantes nuestros padres sin problemas en que se quedará en mi casa o yo en la suya.

Todo fue perfecto en esos pocos meses, hasta un día que la madre de ella nos descubrió al entrar una mañana a la habitación y nos encontramos durmiendo desnudas. En este punto había comprobado que era cierto que eran judíos y tenían al parecer mucho dinero ya ella habían criado para ser la hija perfecta, pero no solo en la educación si no había también un rango en la sinagoga la cual la llamaban algo así como la princesa. Se refería a que ningún hombre podría casarse con ella y que podría destinada a guiar a los demás muy pronto. A mí todo eso me parecía muy extraño ya que era una religión de la cual conocía muy poco, además tenía escrituras por toda la casa y antes de comer siempre tenía una oración en hebreo antiguo que nunca entendí.

Cuando su madre nos envió un mensaje de inmediato a mi casa, Ino estaba llorando desconsolada cuando fui, por suerte sus padres no llamaron a los míos, pero la semana siguiente no llego ni un día al colegio, ni me respondieron los mensajes ni las llamadas, estaba empezando a preocuparme y pensaba que se habían llevado a otra ciudad oa otro país puesto que alguna vez me había comentado que son de ascendencia irlandesa y que algunos familiares viven actualmente más allá. Aproximadamente diez días después regresó y estuve muy pálida, parecía que no había dormido desde que fui de la casa. Le pregunté qué había pasado pero yo respondía que tenía mucho y que lo nuestro tenía que terminar definitivamente. Ya presentía que eso iba a suceder de todas maneras,

Pasaron cinco meses hasta que recibí una llamada telefónica, era un sábado a las 11am y mi madre no se encontraba en la casa, solo estábamos la empleada de servicio y yo. Sonó el teléfono y me golpearon la puerta diciendo que la llamada era para mi, eso me extrañó bastante porque no tenía muchos amigos y las pocas personas que conocía no sabían mi número telefónico. Pensé por un momento que sería algo grave y recuerdo que por un momento me quedé mirando el teléfono por varios segundos. Sentía un miedo irracional a contestar.

Finalmente pensé que estaba exagerando y presione la tecla para contestar. En la otra línea la voz de un niño pequeño me saludo por mi nombre y me preguntó cómo estaba. Un escalofrío horrible me recorrió toda la espalda, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y yo apenas encontraba mi voz para contestar para preguntarle quién era, solo me respondió que yo sabía quién era y sin darme tiempo a preguntarle más me dijo;

-¿Cómo va todo con Ino?

Me paralice por un segundo y pensé que era una broma.

Sobre nosotras no sabía nadie y ambas tratamos como pudimos de mantenerlo en secreto. Así que que ese niño preguntará con ese tono de voz me aseguraba que sabía muy bien lo de ella y yo.

En ese momento se duplicó el miedo que sentía, aunque trataba y quería hacerlo no podía colgar el teléfono, además necesitaba urgentemente saber quién era la persona que me estaba hablando

-¿Ino te mando a llamarme? Pregunté tratando de ser racional pero él se rió y dijo que yo misma le había dado mi número de teléfono, y rematando que había sido un día que habíamos estado en la estación del metro.

Ino y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano cuando él se acercó para saludarnos, luego de eso nos pidió nuestros números y ambas se lo dimos. Incluso me describió exactamente como íbamos vestidas, no pude responder a eso ya que se describió a la perfección la ropa que ella y yo vestíamos. Sin embargo estaba segura que tal suceso no había pasado nunca ya que yo jamás tomaba de la mano a Ino en la calle, y mucho menos le daríamos el teléfono a un desconocido.

Tampoco no podría recordar un día en que ella y yo usaramos juntas el tren, nada cuadraba pero él hablaba como si no le importará mi confusión y simplemente procedió preguntándome si seguíamos juntas. Yo le dije que no y el tardo un momento en contestar diciendo que lo lamentaba, seguido de eso me dijo

-Sal a la calle, te estoy esperando fuera.

Toda la conversación estuve profundamente atemorizada, pero al decir esto sentí incluso nauseas, que me mareaba y en cualquier momento me caería al suelo si no me sostenía de algo.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunte quebrandome en un llanto horrorizado, pero él continuó con la misma voz cálida e infantil

-Asómate por la ventana. Ven a verme

Corrí de inmediato a la ventana del segundo piso y sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Había gotas de sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo y al llegar corrí un poco la cortina. Mira hacia la calle y había pocas personas pero todos eran adultos y la escena era normal. Me calme un poco pensando que solamente había sido una broma, hasta que escuche nuevamente la voz del niño decir;

-Ya te vi

Y en la calle había un anciano que estaba sentado al lado de una jardinera que me estaba mirando fijamente.

Sentí la mirada calarme dentro del cuerpo y no pude soportarlo más, solté el teléfono y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Me puse a llorar un rato y pase todo el día sumamente nerviosa. Prácticamente daba brincos al mínimo ruido que escuchaba.

Ese suceso me marcó bastante. Trate de pensar a diario que había sido una broma o una coincidencia, después de todo era la única que encontraba para tranquilizarme y no entrar en pánico de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de meses más y llego la fiesta de fin de curso, había ido por presión ya que los profesores habían organizado una especie de homenaje para los estudiantes más resaltables, y me iba a sentir mal si no asistía al evento. Ino también se encontraba presente, en medio de los bailes y la comida del festejo la encontré sentada a un lado mío. Sentí de nuevo esa atracción que no había desaparecido desde el primer día en que la vi. Me quise alejar y le dije que sus padres no debían vernos hablar, pero me interrumpió con un reconfortante 'mis padres no se encuentran en la ciudad'.

Ellos se habían ido de viaje, luego tomó mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Ahí a la vista pública. Antes de terminar la noche nos estábamos besando en el baño y en un ataque de atrevimiento le pregunté si quería pasar la noche conmigo. Ella me dijo que tendría que ser en mi casa ya que aún había empleados en la suya, y por suerte mi madre no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente.

Salimos de la fiesta riendo y sintiendo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto. Ella me tomaba de la mano y a veces se detenía para abrazarme, era como si fuéramos una pareja normal de enamorados. Las personas nos miraban pero después de todo lo que habíamos pasado no nos importaba.

Llegamos a una estación y tomamos el tren hacia mi casa, fue una noche increíble. Nunca fui tan feliz como entonces aunque la noche fue especialmente corta y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta el sol ya estaba saliendo. Eso significaba que era hora que se fuera antes que mi madre llegará. Ella solo me abrazó muy fuerte y luego se despidió.

Después de la fiesta de fin de curso había una semana de seminario intensivo para estudiantes que trataban de preparar su ingreso a la escuela de ingenieros, la cual aceptaba directamente de nuestro instituto. Había decidido ingresar no porque quisiera ser ingeniera si no porque había visto que dos meses atrás Ino ya se había inscrito y pagado desde hacía mucho el seminario. Estaba preparada para verla pero la decepción fue tal porque ninguno de esos días apareció. Fue muy extraño y nuevamente no me respondió los mensajes ni las llamadas, en un arrebato tome el tren y fui hasta su casa, antes de entrar observé aproximadamente a diez hombres altos, todos estaban vestidos de negro con sombreros rizos de cabellos largos alrededor de las sienes, se encontraban saliendo de su casa y entendí que serían otros judíos, posiblemente rabinos y espere a que se fueran. Trate de mirar si los padres de Ino estaban entre ellos pero no era así. Espere que no se encontrarán en la casa así que toqué varias veces la puerta y una empleada me abrió. Tenía los ojos tristes y parecía que acababa de llorar y atrás de ella escuché los pasos de Ino bajando las escaleras, cuando la vi lo supe de inmediato. Ella iba vestida de negro, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes con lágrimas; alguien había fallecido.

Al verme me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación, nos acostamos y la abrace con fuerza hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. Al día siguiente me explicó que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente en el viaje que habían ido. Ahora debía vender todas las propiedades y tomar el dinero para irse a vivir a Irlanda con unos tíos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para reclamarlo. Estaba destruida por completo, yo podía sentirlo. Luego de un silencio en el que pensé que se había quedado dormida de nuevo pregunto

-¿Tú sabías que algo así iba a pasar?

Sorprendida le pregunté que cómo era que yo supiera que algo terrible pudiera pasar. Ella se giró para mirarme y me dijo

-Tu hiciste que un niño me llamará.

Yo había tratado de ser fuerte por ella y aunque me dolía demasiado verla llorar había tratado de controlar mis propias lágrimas hasta ese momento. Ahí comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin detenerse.

Comencé a temblar sin dejar de mirarla un segundo con una voz quebrada le pregunté

-¿A ti también te llamo?

Varios años después recibí un mensaje de ella diciendo que había vuelto a Japón, me pidió que nos encontraramos y fuimos por un café. Le pregunté sobre su vida y me dijo que ahora estaba viviendo con una chica con la que esperaba contraer matrimonio pronto. Yo me alegré por ella que ahora se encontraba muy feliz.

En ese momento también estaba con alguien, pero la seguía recordando con mucho cariño y nostalgia por haber sido mi primer amor.

Después de conversar un rato finalmente me preguntó

-¿Y entonces quién fue ese niño?

A pesar de haber pasado casi siete años de aquel incidente sentí de nuevo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Le contesté que tampoco sabía y ella al igual que yo pensó que era extremadamente raro que nos conociera a las dos y supiera tantas cosas. Además luego de pasar un rato concluimos que la ropa que llevábamos puesta esa noche de la fiesta que tomamos el tren hacia mi casa era la misma ropa que él nos había descrito.

Las cosas se pusieron más raras cuando le pregunté si le había pedido que se asomara por la ventana a lo cual respondió

-Si, me dijo que estaba afuera esperándome. Abrí el balcón pero no había nadie aunque después me dijo que me había visto y me describió cómo estaba vestida. Desconcertada miré para la calle y nuevamente no vi nada, la única persona que había era un anciano que estaba mirándome desde el otro lado de la calle.


End file.
